A Crash into the Moon
by Schampampurasch
Summary: You have waited a long time, here it is: My 1st Fanfic! David meets Maddie after a few Years again. He's shocked about her Husband and gets some alcoholic Drinks (too much). After that the barkeeper tells David an dangerous Advice...(Chapter 2 is Up!,RR)
1. Unverhofft kommt oft

_**Disclaimer: Alle in „Moonlighting" auftretende Personen sind von Glenn Gordon Caron „geboren" worden, gehören also nicht mir! Ich profitiere nicht aus folgender Geschichte (höchstens mein Fan-Herz -))**_

_**Nun also viel Spass bei:**_

**A Crash into the Moon**

**1. Unverhofft kommt oft**

Der Radiowecker meldete sich zu Wort: „Gooooooooooooooood Moooooorrrrnnnnninnnnng Looooooooooossssssssssssss AAAAnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllleeeeess! Hallo an alle die an diesem Samstag Morgen Wach sind, oder es noch werden wollen. Hier ist die „Saturday Morning Show" auf K.R.K.D." verkündete eine weibliche Stimme: „...Die Morning-Show, die Lust auf das Wochenende macht! Und sogleich sorgen wir bei verliebten für einen guten Start in ein (hoffentlich) besseres Wochenende, denn Al Jarreau säuselt gleich sein „Moonlighting" durch ihre Lautsprecher. Zuvor aber noch die Zeit, es ist 7:30 Uhr!" Die ersten Takte kamen durch den Lautsprecher von David Addisons Radiowecker, viel weiter kam das Radio aber nicht, denn sein Besitzer zog das Kabel aus der Steckdose.

David wollte von solchen Liedern (und gerade von diesem!) momentan nichts wissen. Gerade diese Nacht hatte er wieder so einen „Was wäre, wenn das mit Maddie etwas geworden wäre"- Traum gehabt. David wusste nie, ob er diese Träume als Albtraum, oder als „schönen Traum" registrieren sollte. Er wurde nämlich immer von irgendetwas aus „Morpheus Armen" gerissen: Sei es vom Radiowecker, oder von seinen oben wohnenden Nachbarn, einem frischverheiratetem Ehepaar. Besser gesagt:Von deren Bett. Immer dann überlegte David, ob er ihnen nicht zum 1. Hochzeitstag eine Kanne Öl schenken sollte... Aber dies ist eine andere Geschichte!

Inzwischen war David vollkommen wach geworden und war gerade dabei, sich für sein morgendliches Jogging zu kleiden. Er wollte, nicht wie sonst außerhalb der Stadt joggen, sondern ausnahmsweise mal direkt im Stadtpark. Danach zu „Starbucks", frühstücken und gucken was der Tag noch so bringt! Wenn David gewusst hätte was DIESER Tag noch so bringt, David wäre lieber im Bett geblieben...

Sein Auto parkte David (Von seiner derzeitigen Wohnung hätte es nicht einmal ein ungedopter Ben Johnson in den Central Park geschafft) in der nähe des Parkes. Am Eingang des Parkes hing ein großes Plakat vom „Blue Moon Shampoo". Als David an diesem Plakat vorbeikam schossen ihm zwei Gedanken durch sein Gehirn:

1.: Was Maddie gerade wohl macht?

2.: wie viel Geld hätten wir wohl mit dem Shampoo zur Serie gemacht? Wäre bestimmt 'ne tolle Idee gewesen...

Wie dem auch sei: Die zweite Frage würde heute unbeantwortet bleiben, dass war David schon Klar, bloß dass er seiner Maddie heute noch begegnen würde, dass hätte er sich nicht zu Träumen gewagt.

Maddie Hayes war nun schon seit gut 1 ½ Jahren in zweiter Ehe mit einem Anwalt verheiratet. Douglas Mc Lod war sein Name. Seine Vorfahren waren allesamt Exil-Schotten. Er selbst war ein Musterschüler wie er i m Buche steht. Sein Harvard-Diplom bestand er mit Bravour. David und Maddie hatte ihn schon einige Male bevor es mit „Blue Moon" aus war, in seiner Kanzlei besucht ( Sie wurden als Zeugen vor Gericht geladen). David hielt, mit Verlaub gesagt, wenig von diesem Schnösel. Nach dem aus ihrer Detektei hatten David und Maddie zwar noch Kontakt zueinander, Doch als klar war, dass Maddie McLod heiraten würde, verloren sich ihre Wege.

Agnes und ihr Herbert waren auch immer noch glücklich verheiratet. Sie beide waren inzwischen nach Utah gezogen, wo Herbert die Farm eines verschollen geglaubten, nahen Verwandten geerbt hatte. Vielmehr gesagt: erben musste, denn „Herb" wollte das Erbe nicht antreten, war aber vertraglich dazu gezwungen worden, es zu tun. Agnes arbeitete Jetzt als Telefonistin in einer Detektei, die in einer Stadt, nahe der Farm ihren Sitz hatte. Inzwischen gefiel Herbert die Arbeit als Farmer. Zudem man in Utah weniger Gefahr läuft, einem gewissen MacGillicuddy über den Weg zu laufen!

Letzterer verdingte als Privatdetektiv in einer Detektei, die sich in Los Angeles in kurzer Zeit einen Namen gemacht hatte und zu einer der besten Detekteien in New York zählte. Kurioserweise hieß diese Firma „City of Angles Investigations", genau der Name, den die „Blue Moon"-Agentur hatte, bevor Maddie Hayes die Firma übernahm. Jetzt gehörte MacGillicuddy zu einem der best bezahtesten Detektive ganz New Yorks. Er blieb übrigens seiner Gewohnheit treu, gewisse andere Mitarbeiter, die ihm nicht schmeckten, zu mobben, was ihm den Spitznahmen „Mr. Mob" einbrachte.

Und David? David Addison blieb immer noch David Addison! Nur die Sache, die sich zwischen ihm und Maddie anbahnte, und doch nie ernsthaft wurde, knabberte noch an ihm. Andere an seiner Stelle wären zu irgendeinem Psychologen gegangen, oder hätten Selbstfindungstrips in irgendwelche entlegenen tibetanischen Klöster gemacht, aber nicht Er! Er wußte sich schon zu helfen: Er mietete sich ein kleines Büro in dem er, aus Kostengründen, noch allein „werkelte". Das „werkeln" lohnte sich: Das Büro warf Gewinn ab. Nicht viel, aber es reichte aus.

Unterdessen war David so ziemlich in der Mitte des Parkes angekommen und dachte, dass es jetzt so langsam mal Zeit war, einen Dialog in diese Geschichte einzuführen. Leider fand sich an diesem, nur von wenigen Wolken durchzogenen Samstagmorgenhimmel nicht die Art von Leuten, mit den David eine gute Konversation hätte führen können. Erschöpft wollte er sich auf die nächstbeste Parkbank setzen. Auf dieser nächstbesten Parkbank sah David nur aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, dass da schon eine Frau saß. Was David aber nicht erkannte war, dass sich sein „Allerbester" gerade eben auf die dunkle Handtasche ebenjener Frau zu begab. In allerletzter Sekunde bemerkte David dies, sodass das „Handgepäck" der Frau unbeschädigt blieb.

Als David sich bei der Frau entschuldigen wollte traute er seinen Augen nicht: Auf dieser Bank lag... Maddie Hayes! Eine schlafende Maddie Hayes! David wollte so schnell es geht unbemerkt verschwinden, doch als er den „Rückwärtsgang eingelegt" hatte, übersah er den großen Müllcontainer hinter ihm, was zur Folge hatte, dass beide mit lauten „RUMMS!" zusammenstießen und auf dem Boden des Parks lagen. Was wiederum zur Folge hatte, dass Maddie aufwachte. Sie schaute sich um, und sah unseren darniederliegenden David. „Oh Gott, Ist ihnen etwas passiert". Sie erkannte David nicht auf anhieb, weil auf seinem Gesicht eine alte Ausgabe der „Really Important News" lag.

„Ich denke schon, Mrs. Hay..." „David- David Addisson!" unterbrach Maddie ihn, „ Und Sie sind immer noch Mrs. Madeleine 'das lose Weib' MacLod, geb. Hayes, nicht wahr?" gab David scharfzüngig zurück. Maddie schmunzelte daraufhin vielsagend: „Ja, dass bin ich noch!" gab sie zu. „Was machen Sie hier?" fragte Maddie sogleich weiter. David, der gerade versuchte die Tonne wieder aufzustellen, antwortete: „So ein bisschen Jogging schadet nie, Sie wissen schon: Den eigenen Waden formen und auf andere wohlgeformte Körper schauen!" behauptete David ganz cool. „Und Sie, was machen Sie hier?" Fragte er zurück: „Ach, wissen Sie," sagte Maddie , „Ich komme gerade eben vom Shopping und treffe mich gleich mit einer Freundin hier in der Nähe. Ich wollte mich nur gerade eben etwas ausruhen." Maddie blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr: „ Ich bin schon etwas Spät dran. Ich muß los!" sagte Sie. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns mal treffen" erwiderte David: „Wie wär's denn heute Abend um Acht, in „Gottfrieds lauschigem Eckretaurant"? Iss 'n ganz tolles Lokal!" „Heute Abend ist vielleicht ein bisschen Kurzfristig, aber es geht! Wo ist dies Restaurant denn" Antwortete Maddie. „Ecke Achte/Neunte!" rief David Maddie zu, die schon ein wenig weiter auf dem Kiesweg gegangen war. Und er sah Maddie noch hinterher, bis er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.


	2. Maddies Geheimnis

**2.: Maddies Geheimnis**

Diese Begegnung mit Maddie sollte David noch lange in „Bester Erinnerung" bleiben. Allerdings nicht gerade in positiver! Als David am Ende seines angedachten Tagesplanes war kehrte er zu seinem Wagen zurück. Auf dem Rückweg kam er an einem Zeitungskiosk vorbei. Dort lagen „Extrablätter" aus, mit der in großen, fetten Buchstaben geschriebenen Überschrift: EXKLUSIV: DAVID UND MADDIE TREFFEN SICH WIEDER-PLANT ABC NEUAUFLAGE VON MOONLIGHTING? „Mann", dachte David laut zu sich: „schnell ist diese Ausgeburt der Zeitungsente ja, dass muss man ihnen lassen!"

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte David in stiller Vorfreude auf den Abend. Doch ein Satz von Maddie lies ihn nicht los: „...ja, dass bin ich noch!" So wie Maddie das gesagt hatte, lief ihm der allseits bekannte Schauer über den Rücken. Das klang für ihn irgendwie wie ein Hilfeschrei. Aber nicht nur das: David meinte im Nachhinein Sorgenfalten in Maddies Gesicht ausmachen zu können. Und das will bei Maddies Gesicht etwas heissen. Er konnte sich auch irren, was ihm übrigens sehr selten passierte, aber heute Abend würde er es wissen!

„Gottfrieds lauschiges Eckrestaurant" war ein nicht gerade feines Lokal, das sah man schon an der Einrichtung. Diese erinnerte etwas an die Möblierung der Schnellrestaurantkette mit dem geradezu wohlklingenden Spitznamen „Lokal zum goldenen M". An diesem Abend war, wie übrigens an allen Samstagabenden hier, nicht sehr viel los: nur Leute, die mit ihrer Zeit nichts besseres zu tun hatten, verkehrten hier. Maddie und David waren pünktlich: Nach dem sie sich begüßt hatten, konnte Maddie nicht umhin, die Zustände dieses Lokals anzuprangern: „Das soll ein tolles Lokal sein, David! Man kann hier bis in die Küche sehen!" „Ich weiß nicht, was Sie haben" konterte David gelassen, „ Das hier ist das einzigste Restaurant in Los Angeles City in dieser Preislage, wo man nicht Angst haben muss, dass die Frikadelle ihnen einen Small-Talk anbietet!" „Sie haben sich seit wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben nicht geändert, wie?" fragte Maddie ironisch: „Kaum" atwortete David cool und kurz.

Den nächsten Teil des Abends unterhielten die beiden sich über Davids Werdegang und den der anderen. Man unterhielt sich über Agnes und Herbert, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Utah doch eine ziemlich trostlose Gegend für ein jungvermähltes Paar sei. „Aber," so fügte David hinzu, „ ...Dass bietet auch ungemeine Vorteile: dann laufen wenigsten weniger 'Seitensprungfallen' rum und Agnes und Herbert werden glücklich leben, bis an ihr selig Ende". „Und Sie?" fragte Maddie neugierig „Was, und ich?" fragte David wichtigtuerisch: „Na, gibt es eine Mrs. Addison?" „Schauen Sie mal ganz genau hin Maddie!", sagte David und zeigte ihr frontal seine Handrücken, „ sehen Sie irgendwo an meinen zehn 'Jungs' hier, den 'Ring der Verdammniss' um sich geschlungen? Nein, Ich liebe mein freies Leben, bin nicht so einer, der hofft, mit einem Trauschein glücklich zu werden!" argumentierte David. Beide grinsten. Unterdessen brachte die Bedienung die Getränke: in Glas Selters für Maddie und für David ein Bitter Lemon.

„Und," fragte David sogleich, „Wie geht es ihrem Herrn Gemahl?". Maddie seufzte tief. Dann sagte Sie: „Gut, ganz, ganz Gut", mit abwesender Stimme. David merkte gleich, dass Maddie wirklich etwas auf dem Herzen lag, hielt sich aber noch zurück: „Hat Freund 'Adebar' mal wieder an ihrer Tür geläutet?" „Nein, nein, dass hat er nicht!" gab Maddie mit einem kleinem Lächeln zurück. „Und sonst?" fragte David. „Was, 'und Sonst?'" fragte Maddie mit einem ebenso fragendem Blick daraufhin zurück, gab aber dann beantwortete sie seine Frage: „Ach, 'und Sonst'! Tja, sonst engagiere ich mich in einigen Vereinen, und..." „Vereinen! Welchen Vereinen?" fiel David Maddie ins Wort: „Ach," sagte Maddie herunterspielend, „einigen kleinen Sozialen Vereinen" „Ich habe Sie nie in irgendwelchen Zeitungsfotos wiedererkannt, wo sie irgendwelche hochdotierten Schecks in der Hand halten!" erklärte David ihr. „Was daran liegt, dass ich diese Sachen nicht an die Große Glocke hänge, wie die anderen meiner Zunft." beteuerte Maddie:

Sie erzählte weiter von ihrem Leben, dass Sie jetzt lebte: sie erzählte davon, dass Sie in der Villa ihres jetzigen Mannes lebe, Sie erzählte davon, dass sie in der Ausübung ihrer sozialen Pflichten voll aufgehe... Und genau dass kaufte David ihr nicht ab!... jedenfalls augenscheinlich nicht! Maddie Hayes war nicht der Typ, der einfach hinter dem Schreibtisch saß und eben diese hochdotierten Schecks entgegennahm, sie war er der Typ, der sich gut bei den Schönen, Reichen und Mächtigen (Die meisten, die die beiden ersten Sachen hatten, waren in Davids Augen die heissesten Anwärter auf die dritte Eigenschaft) einschmeicheln und diesen Leuten ein par Dollars entlocken konnte. Immer mehr paßte da nicht zusammen...

„Eifersüchtig?" riß Maddie David aus seinen Gedanken: „Was, Eifersüchtig?" David lachte kurz: „Maddie, wenn ich wirklich eifersüchtig auf einen Gewinner des „SpongeBob-Look-A-Like-Wettbewerbes mit Anwaltslizenz bin, wäre das gegen meine Mannesehre!" spottete David. Meinen Sie, dass, wenn wir Rivalenkämpfe veranstaltet hätten, glauben Sie wirklich, das dieser reudige Mischlingsköter mich jemals geschlagen hätte? Ich meine: gut, er hat Geld und liest beruflich Bücher mit dicken Paragraphen auf dem Einband, aber..." „Ich, muss mal kurz..." unterbrach Maddie David in seiner Hasstirade gegen ihren Mann: „...mich frischmachen!" und ging Richtung Toilette.

Das gab David Zeit zu rekapiulieren: Maddies Gesamtverhalten war für ihn recht unschlüssig: Dieser kalt gehauchte Satz im Park, dann musste er ihr hier ersteinmal alles aus der Nase ziehen, damit sie überhaupt auftaute... Das alles ergab für David keinen Sinn, wie er sich auch die Hirnwindungen zermartere, er kam auf überhaupt keinen grünen Zweig. David sah auf die Uhr. Es war inzwischen mehr als eine Viertelstunde vergangen, seitdem Maddie zur Toilette gegangen war. David stand auf, um nach Maddie zu sehen: „So wie das hier Aussieht, werde Ich hier wohl keiner Dame etwas weggucken können" stellte David zu sich selbst trocken fest, denn es war keine andere Dame in dem Laden. Also würde er ungestraft nach Maddie sehen können. Das tat David dann auch.

Was er sah, wagte er sich nicht mal in seinen wildesten Träumen vorzustellen: Auf dem Boden des Waschbeckenbereiches der Toilette kauerte eine schluchzende Maddie, mit dem Rücken an der Wand. David konnte (und vor allem wollte) seine Neugier nicht mehr hinter sich halten: „Was ist bloss mit ihnen los? Sie wirken schon den ganzen Tag so..." David zögerte, um die richtigen Worte zu finden: „...komisch!" Ihm noch etwas aufgefallen: An Maddies Dekoltee entdeckte er unter einer leicht verwischten Make-Up-Spur etwas, dass wie ein Hämatom aussah. Er kam auf einen Gedanken, der Ihm nicht gerade gefiel. „Ich,... Ich,..." stammelte Maddie, die versuchte, sich zu fassen. „Hat Sie diese Wurst geschlagen?" fragte David schroff. Er sah in Maddies verheultes Gesicht und sah nicht mehr die Maddie, die er kannte, das musste eine fremde Frau sein! Und ihm fiel auf, dass sich Maddie ungewollt das Make-Up auf ihrem Dekoltee weiter verwischte. Nun konnte David es klar erkennen: Es WAR ein Hämatom!

Maddie hatte sich unterdessen wieder gefasst. „ Nein, Ich...Ich bin eine Treppe heruntergefallen, dass ist alles." „Ja, nur, dass Sie am Ende der Geschichte noch von ihrem Mann geprügelt worden sein müssen, denn so ein hübsches königsblau-violettes Fleckchen kann an dieser Stelle bei einem Treppensturz nicht entstehen!" Brachte David es auf den Punkt.

Maddie wurde wütend: „ Was geht Sie meine Ehe an! Im übrigen habe ich bestimmt nicht vor, mich mit Ihnen auf der Damentoilette ihres so genannten 'tollen Lokals' mich über Gewalt in der Ehe zu unterhalten!" entrüstete sie sich. Sie stand auf, ging zur Tür zum Lokal zurück, wandte somit David den Rücken zu. „Maddie, wir sind... wir waren Partner, vielleicht sogar mehr. Wir sind Für einige Fälle in die entlegensten Käffer gefahren, auf uns wurde schon öfters eine Kanone gerichtet... Gut, wir haben uns schon Jahre nicht gesehen, aber trotzdem: Ich mache mir Sorgen um Sie. Sie sind nicht mehr die Maddie, die Sie vielleicht vor 2-3 Jahren waren, Sie sind nur noch die Hülle von ihr!" Maddie dachte darüber nach, was sie David entgegnen sollte, doch ihr fiel partout nichts ein: David wusste ja nicht, wie recht er hatte: Douglas hatte sie in letzter Zeit des öfteren geschlagen. Sie seufzte tief und sagte in einem niedergeschlagenen Ton: „Ich möchte jetzt gehen!"

David blieb alleine im Restaurant zurück. Doch dort hielt es ihn nicht lange: Was er brauchte war eine vernünftige Bar. Für ihn war es offensichtlich: Maddie wurde von ihrem Mann geschlagen und konnte nicht darüber reden. Das war zuviel. Selbst für so jemanden wie David.

David fand, nachdem er länger zu Fuß durch die Straßen von L.A. gezogen war, fand er eine Bar. Hoffentlich hat die Geschäftsleitung auch daran gedacht, einen guten „Cocktail-Psychologen" einzustellen", dachte David. Und, wie es sich für eine gute Bar gehört, hatte man an einen solchen gedacht. Folge war, dass David seinen Kummer im Alkohol zu ertränken versuchte, was in Folge dessen David noch größere Schwierigkeiten bringen sollte.

„Kummer, was?" Fragte der Barkeeper nachein paar Cocktails. Er konnte nicht wissen, wie sehr er damit Recht hatte.

David nickte einfach nur.

„'n anderer Mann?" bohrte der Keeper weiter.

„Ein anderer Mann, vielleicht sogar der Falsche." antwortete David angeschäkert.

„Wollen Sie nicht darüber sprechen?" David wusste, warum man diesen Arbeitszweig „Cocktail-Psychologen" nannte: Sie konnten zuhören und hatten so eine Art „Schweigepflicht". Genau wie beim Psychologen. Nur halt eben, dass die „Medizin" besser schmeckte.

„Nun ja, ich hab heute 'ne alte Freundin getroffen" fing David an zu erzählen. „Eine gute Freundin. Hab Sie länger nicht gesehen, aber sie ist mit einem Typen zusammen, der sie regelmäßig prügelt." Der Barmann zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, „Das komische ist, dass diese Frau, die sonst so kühl und taff wirkt, Angst hat, diese Null anzuzeigen und zu verlassen." sagte David.

„Manchmal brechen starke Menschen, wenn ihnen so etwas passiert." resümmierte der Barkeeper. „Aber nicht bei dieser Frau!" warf David ein.

„Gibt es etwas, was dieser Mann mag? Ich meine, was er über alles liebt?" forschte der Barmann nach.

„Nun ja..." David grübelte nach: Douglas McLod war ziemlich vernarrt in seinen 1990er Mazda Miata (Anmerkung d. Autors: Das ist der MX-5-Roadstar). Er hatte schon mehrfach gesagt, dass dies der Wagen ist, mit dem er sterben würde... „... ich glaube, da gibt es etwas, ja."

„Dann stellen sie irgendetwas damit an! Ich meine, nicht dass er verletzt wird, oder so, aber er soll einen zumindestens einen tiefen seelischen Schnitt erleiden." David, der inzwischen einiges „getankt" hatte, bekam ein teuflisches Lächeln in seinem Gesicht: „Sie sprechen aus Erfahrung, wie? „Kann man so sagen: Ich ging mal mit einem Mädchen. Sie war wunder, wunderschön. Auf einmal machte sie sang- und klanglos Schluss. Ich fragte mich lange, warum. Bis Ich dahinter kam, dass Sie mit einem Attraktiverem Kerl gegangen war: Fast überall A-Noten (Einser), Chef des Footballteams und – Sie werden es Kaum glauben – Er war Rosenzüchter, wie alle in seiner Familie. Ich litt darunter, nichts und doch etwas falsch gemacht zu haben... Jedenfalls kam mir einmal die Idee, den Chevy-Pick-Up meines Dad's zu schnappen und nachts damit durch die Rosenbeete zu pflügen. Ich Hab's gemacht und kann sagen, dass es wunderbar war".

Damit war David der Floh ins Ohr gesetzt: Er wollte diesem Drecksack wehtun, ohne ihm direkt wehzutun.

David zahlte brav, bedankte sich und ging. Vielmehr wankte er. Er ließ sich von einem Taxi zu dem Wolkenkratzer bringen, in dem McLods Kanzlei war. Sie war immer noch an der gleichen Stelle, wo sie auch damals war. Zwar war David seid der Schliessung von „Blue Moon" nie wieder hier gewesen, dennoch fand er das Gebäude sofort wieder. David benutzte den Eingang des Parkhauses vom Wolkenkratzer. Er suchte McLods silber-metallic-farbenen Mazda-Roadststar. Wollte ihn kurzschließen. Wollte ihn fahren und ihn dabei so richtig verbeulen.

David suchte die von weißen Neonlichtern ausgeleuchteten Parkdecks ab. Es war so leer, wie in den Gehirnen der „Drei Stooges", Dachte David zu sich. Und Damit hatte er Recht! Die einzigen die freiwillig um diese Uhrzeit – es war kurz nach Mitternacht – arbeiteten, waren Workaholics. Und Douglas McLod war einer davon. Er war, sozusagen ein Betreiber einer Workaholischen - Vielehe: tagsüber verheiratet mit seinen Paragraphen, in seiner Freizeit verheiratet mit Maddie.

Davids alkoholisierter Zustand erschwerte ein Finden des Wagens. Aber schließlich und endlich – nachdem David die ersten Parkdecks durchtorkelt hatte – fand er ihn. Der Wagen stand nahezu einsam auf dem Deck. Auf der Motorhaube spiegelte sich das Neonlicht, das kalt von der Decke schien. David überlegte, wie er in das geschlossene Auto kommen würde. Er entschloss sich, es auf die einfache Ellenbogen-Schlägt-Scheibe-ein-Nummer zu machen. Tat zwar etwas weh, aber es erfüllte den Zweck. David sas nun im Auto. Die Alarmanlage auszuschalten war fü David kein Problem, eine Wegfahrsperre gab es nicht. Den Wagen kurzzuschliessen war in Davids Zustand etwas schwieriger, aber es ging.

Nach dem der Wagen, der übrigens ein Automatik-Getriebe hatte, angesprungen war, versuchte David den Hebel der Automatik in „D"-Stellung zu bringen. Die Drinks hatten nicht gerade zur verbesserung der Sehschärfe beigetragen, denn David schaltete versehentlich in die „R"-Stellung. Der Wagen schoss rückwärts aus der Parklücke, und drehte sich in Richtung Ausfahrt. Dabei striff der Mazda mit dem Kotflügel eine nebenstehende Säule. David, dessen Rausch sich seinem Höhepunkt näherte, war derart in Fahrt, dass er nicht merkte, dass er den Hebel immer noch in der „R"-Stellung gelassen hatte. Der Wagen schoss somit mit dem Kofferraum gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand, wo die Werbung einer großen Versicherungsanstalt war, die mit einem Mond und dem Slogan „So sicher, wie der Mond bei Nacht" warb. Sicher war nur eines: Der Wagen sprang nicht mehr an (Was für ein japanisches Auto an sich schon recht merkwürdig ist). Hinzu kam, dass sich plötzlich Lichtkegel auftauchten, anscheinend wollte jemand die Auffahrt zum Parkdeck hochfahren. „Zeit zu verschwinden," lallte David zu sich. Und dies tat er dann auch.

Das nächste, woran David sich erinnern konnte, war, dass er mit einem Brummschädel und einem Erinnerungswert von 0 an die Ereignisse nach seinem gestrigen Barbesuch aufwachte. Kurz nachdem David seine müden Augen aufsperrte, pocherte es heftig an die Tür. David raffte sich auf, als eine dunkle Männerstimme sagte: „Aufmachen, Polizei!" David schluppte an die Tür und dachte auf dem Weg bis zur Tür darüber nach, was die Polizei von ihm wollte: Alkoholkontrolle an der Haustür? Wäre zu strange. Hab' ich mich irgrendwo nackt gezeigt, wo ich das lieber hätte bleiben lassen sollen? Das Pochern wurde stärker: „Ja,ja, Ich mache schon auf!"

Als David die Tür seines Appartments aufmachte, blickte er in die Gesichter zweier Männer: der eine war etwa einen ½ Kopf kleiner als David, etwa um die 55,60 Jahre alt, dick und schwarz gekleidet. Der andere war etwa genauso gros wie David, schlank und ebenso gekleidet, wie der kleinere. Letzterer hatte eine Stirnglatze, Der jüngere hatte volle, braune Haare.

„David Addison?" fragte der kleine „Nein, mein Name ist Randalf Böckl, David Addison seht nur an der Tür weil's besser klingt." Antwortete David scherzhaft. „LAPD. Lts. Smith und Danner. Mr. David Addison, gegen Sie ist Haftbefehl erlassen worden." „Was!" David war geschockt, „ Weswegen?" „Wegen Mordes an Douglas McLod. Führ ihn ab, Joe!" Joe begann damit, Davids Rechte vorzuzitieren, aber David unterbrach Ihn mit dem Argument, dass er in der Serie schon mal festgenommen wurde, also somit seine Rechte kenne. So namen die Polizisten Davidmit auf das Revier.


End file.
